


Pauwi Na Sa Iyo, Mahal

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Si Kyungsoo at tanging kay Kyungsoo lamang ni Jongin matatagpuan ang kanyang tahanan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Pauwi Na Sa Iyo, Mahal

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uhm.

Madilim na ang langit, senyales na panibagong araw na naman ang magtatapos sa kalendaryo. Sakay ng kanyang motorsiklo ay diretsong nag drive pauwi si Jongin, pagod at gutom sa maghapong pagta-trabaho sa opisina.

Sa kanto papasok sa kanilang compound, huminto si Jongin ng makita ang kanyang tropang nag-iinuman.

Nakipag high five pa ang lalaki sa barkada subalit iniwasan ang mga shot na inabot sa kanya.

“May pasok bukas pre, sa sahod nalang. Ako bahala.” Ito ang tanging nasabi niya at hindi nman nagpumilit na ang tropa.

Naiintindihan nila ang sitwasyon ni Jongin. Masaya sila para sa kaibigan at kung ano man ang meron ito ngayon, sobrang deserve ng katropa nila.

Naupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Ravi, nagpahangin saglit habang nakipagkamustahan sa kaibigang madalang nalang nakakasama.

“Eto pre, chip in ko. Pagpasensyahan at ito nalang muna ang kaya.” Pasikretong nag-abot ng isang daan si Jongin kay Ravi na nagpapainom dahil birthday.

Sa halip na tanggapin, mahinang itinulak nalang ni Ravi ang kamay ni Jongin. Naappreciate niya ng labis and _it’s the thought that counts_ ika nga.

Naiintindihan ni Ravi, na hindi kagaya ng dati ang buhay ni Jongin. Sa paglipas ng mga araw at taon, maraming nagbago. Hindi na katulad ng dati na kahit uminom at mag yosi lang hanggang sumapit ang panibagong umaga.

May mga responsibilidad na ang bawat isa.

“Thanks pre. Pero mas kailangan mo yan.”

“Hindi pare, kunin mo na. Last year hindi din ako nakapag chip in sa birthday mo diba.. teka dodoblehin ko nalang.” Muling humugot ng isang daan si Jongin mula sa wallet at iniabot sa kaibigan na umiling.

Tumawa nalang si Ravi at tumayo, binigyan si Jongin ng isang bote ng lights bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila.

Nakikipag tawanan si Jongin kela Taemin at Moonkyu pagkabalik ni Ravi. Natuwa siya. Katulad parin ng dati.

“Pre, ulam. Iuwi mo na to, dinamihan ko yung fried chicken diyan!” Natuwa naman si Jongin at inabot ang paperbag na may mga Tupperware. “Hanap ka kanina ni nanay pero yun tulog na, napagod sa pagluluto!”

“Bisita kami sa linggo pare, bawi ako. Busy lang sa trabaho.”

“Sus, lahat tayo dito busy na. Tingnan mo yang si Moonkyu, patext text lang pero malapit ng manganak yung misis niya.”

“Kyu! Lam mo na ha?” Tango ni Jongin sa tropa na agad naintindihan ang kanyang mga salita.

“Kayo pa ba?!” Sagot ng magiging tatay nilang tropa.

Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa mga katropa niyang kupal, dati uhugin pa sila, payatot at laging naliligo lang doon sa imburnal at baha, subalit ngayon, mga professional na at may kanya kanya ng buhay. Malalayo na ang nararating at natagpuan na ang kasiyahan sa buhay.

Pagkaubos ng kanyang inumin, dala ang paper bag ni Ravi, tumayo at nagpa-alam ng uwi si Jongin. Isa-isa niyang binigyan ng mabilis subalit mainit na yakap ang kaibigan at binati muli ng _‘maligayang kaarawan’_ si Ravi bago ito tuluyang umuwi.

Pagkapark ng motorsiklo sa kanilang garahe at hindi pa man nakababa ng motor si Jongin ng bumukas ang pintuan ng bahay nila at magkasunod na lumabas ang tatlong taong gulang na kambal na babae ni Jongin.

“Nina, Nana!” Ngiti ni Jongin sa mga anak. Si Nana, ang ate sa dalawa ang naunang tumakbo upang salubungin ang ama.

“Hi Papa!!” Bati nito suot ang isang malapad na ngiti sa labi habang yakap ang mahabang legs ng papa nila.

“Hewwo papa!!” Nakisali na din si Nina.

Nakangiting nag squat si Jongin upang yakapin ang mga bunga ng pagmamahalan nila ng kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa.

Simultaneously niyang pinaliguan ng halik ang mukha ng kambal upang iparamdam sa mga ito ang kanyang mainit na pagmamahal.

“Kumain na kayo? May pasalubong ang papa!” Sabi niya sa dalawa sabay turo ng paper bag na naka lapag sa semento.

Si Nina na mahilig sa pasalubong ang naunang humiwalay kay Jongin upang kuhanin ito.

“Ano po ito papa?” Tanong ng bata habang sinisilip ang laman nito, si Nana, ang clingy na ate ay nakayakap parin sa papa niya.

Tumayo si Jongin buhat ang anak.

“Birthday ng ninong Ravi niyo, kaya may ulam tayo.”

“Hala! Tatawag po tayo kay ninong papa ha! Babati po tayo!” Request ni Nina at binuksan na ni Jongin ang screen door para makapasok na sila sa loob ng bahay.

“Papa amoy ka bad dwink..” Reklamo naman ni Nana habang inaamoy ang papa niya.

“Sorry, uminom si papa pero isang bote lang naman.” Humagikhik ang anak.

“Okay wang po papa! Si baba naman ang magagawit hindi po ako!”

“Baba andito na papa! Inom po siya!” Sumbong ni Nina habang bitbit ang paper bag.

Inilapag agad ni Jongin ang panganay at ngumiti ng makita ang pinakamamahal niya sa buong universe.

Si Kyungsoo, ang boyfriend niya for two years at asawa for 3 years now ay nakaupo sa kanilang sofa, nanonood ng balita habang nagtutupi ng mga nilabhang damit.

“Hi.” Pagkatapos maghubad ng sapatos ay isang matunog na halik ang iginawad ni Jongin sa pisngi ng asawa niya. “Namiss kita.” Dagdag pa niya at kinilig naman si Kyungsoo.

“Ako din.” Naupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, kumuha ng isang tshirt upang tumulong sa pagtutupi pero mabilis na tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya. “Ako na dito mahal. Pagod ka sa trabaho eh.”

Ngumuso si Jongin at ng makita ang kapatid niyang kinuha ang pagkain mula sa kambal ay ibinalik nito ang tingin sa asawa.

“Pero mas napagod ka. Sigruo pinahirapan ka na naman ng kambal today tapos ikaw na naman ang naglaba no? Tapos mahal, iba na naman ang kurtina, naglinis ka!” Maingat na inilagay ni Jongin ang mainit na palad sa tiyan ng asawa nito. “Tsaka sigurado akong hindi ka na naman comfortable dahil sa pangatlo natin.” Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo, kahit anim na taon na silang nagsasama ay hindi padin nagbabago si Jongin, malambing padin ito, sweet, at thoughtful.

Ng magpakasal ang mag nobyo, natakot pa si Kyungsoo ng sinabi ng mga kaibigan niyang magkakasawaan sila ni Jongin kaagad.

 _Marriage isn’t a continuation of a lovestory, it’s the chapter of a relationship wherein the couple finally gets tired of theier partner._ – Ayon pa sa magaling na bestfriends ni Kyungsoo na si Baekhyun.

Subalit hindi ito ang kaso ng relasyon nila Jongin at Kyungsoo. Ng ipinagbunbuntis palang ni Kyungsoo ang kambal, sobrang bitch siya. Lumabas ang pagiging halimaw ni Kyungsoo subalit Jongin, kahit anong masasakit na salita ang ibato ni Kyungsoo, he stayed, he took care of his husband, lalo niyang minahal.

Kaya andito sila ngayon, going strong, lalong nagiging matatag ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

“Sigurado ka bang may laman yan?” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo. Lately labis ang pagiging moody niya, araw-araw din ang morning sickness kaya agad siyang nagpa check up.

Nitong araw lang din inanunsiyo ng kanyang doctor na positive, nagdadalawang tao nga si Kyungsoo. Malakas talaga ang sperm cell ni Jongin at may bunga na naman ang pagta-try niya.

“Ano sabi ni doc?” Nguso ni Jongin, nagdadasal na sana may blessing na paparating.

“Well, sabi niya pagod lang daw, lalo na at mas naging hyperactive yang kambal mo.” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa direksyon ng kanyang mga anak, nasa dining area sila, tinutulungan ang kanilang tita na mag-ayos ng hapagkainan.

“Akin yan!” Pinalo ni Nina ang kamay ng ate nito ng kumuha ng fried chicken.

“Eh!! Ako una kumuha eh!” Reklamo naman ni Nana.

“Akin yan!” Hinablot ni Nina ang chicken at kinagat, dahilan upang umiyak ng malakas ang kanyang ate. “Hawa!! Sowwy! Eto sayo Nana!” Kumuha ng isang chicken leg si Nina at inilagay sa bunganga ng kambal na napahinto ng iyak upang kumain ng manok.

“Wala padin? Sige na nga, hindi ka pa naman pagod mahal diba? Mamaya ka nalang sakin.” Bulong pa ni Jongin pero si Kyungsoo umirap lang at tumayo.

Sumunod naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo patungo sa mesa, maghahapunan na sila.

Kasama ang kanyang kambal, naghugas muna si Jongin ng kamay, hindi na muna nagbihis at mamaya magha-half bath naman siya.

Masaya ang naging dinner ng mag-anak, ang kambal pabibohan na nagkwento sa papa nila na marunong na silang magbilang ng numero at magkulay ng flower.

Proud lang si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanyang asawa, tama nga at magiging magaling na ama si Kyungsoo. At hindi nagsisisi si Jongin at pinakasalan niya agad ito.

Napag-usapan din ng mag-asawa na pagkatapos nilang magsimba sa linggo, doon na sila manananghalian sa bahay nila Ravi, natuwa ang kambal dahil miss na daw nila ang nag-iisang anak na lalaki ng tito Ravi nila.

Masaya ang hapag kainan, madaming napagkwentuhan at nalaman. Kaya ang isang oras ay mabilis lang na natapos.

Ang mag-asawa ang naghugas ng plato sapagkat mag-aaral pa ang kapatid ni Jongin para sa exam niya bukas.

Isang oras ulit ang lumipas, fresh na lumabas ng banyo si Jongin, ang kaninang antok at pagod ngayon ay natunaw na. Nasa salas naka latag ng foam si Kyungsoo, nais daw ng mga bata na katabi si Jongin ngayon.

“Hello sa mga anghel ko!” Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nahiga din sa kutson, ang lap ni Kyungsoo kanyang ginawang unan.

“Papa may so- soup-”

“Soupwice yun Nina!” Pagtatama ng bulol na ate.

“Ay-” Napakamot ng ulo si Nina at napangiti. “Papa may soupwice kami sayo!”

“Hmmm, ano yun?” Nakangiti lang si Jongin samantalang si Kyungsoo ganoon din, tahimik na nilalaro ang basang buhok ng kanyang asawa.

“Eto po papa!” Humagikhik si Nina na nagtago sa ilalim ng kumot kasama si Nana.

Isang DIY pink envelope ang ibinigay nila sa kanilang ama na agad itong binuksan.

Black and white picture ang laman nito. Alam ni Jongin kung ano ito kaya mabilis lang niya itong tiningnan.

“Ano to Nina? Nana? Bakit may ganito kayo? Sus meron na kong baby pictures ninyo dito sa wallet ko.” Bumelat pa si Jongin na parang bata sa kambal na nagtawanan lang.

Shunga though.

Rumolyo ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa kashungaan ni Jongin na inilapag na sa gilid ang regalo ng mga anak niya.

“Look mahal.” Dinampot ito ni Kyungsoo at ipinakita kay Jongin. Napaup si Jongin, ang likuran niya nakadikit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo na ngayon naka yakap mula sa likuran niya. “Ano to?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sabay turo ng buto sa gitna ng picture.

“Baby yan diba? Sino yan? Si Nina or si Nana?” Thinking na lumang ultrasound picture ito ng kanyang kambal, inosenteng napatanong si Jongin.

_Shunga 10X 10X._

“Eh bakit isa lang? Asan yung isang baby?”

Napaisip naman doon si Jongin at kinuha niya ang result at tahimik na pinag-aaralan para bang isa itong napaka seryosong bugtong or logic exam na dapat ipasa.

“M-mahal..” Nauutal na siya after ng limang minutong katahimikan.

“Alam mo na ba?” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa gulat na reaksyon ni Jongin.

“B-baby natin to? Magkaka prinsipe na tayo?”

“Well, di pa sure if makukuha mo na ang junior mo pero may baby na sa loob.” Tanging ang lampshade lang ang pinanggagalingan ng ilaw subalit kita naman ni Jongin ang pamumula ng mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Ang puso niya ay puno ng tuwa, kagaya ng araw na may kambal na sila.

“Babyyy!” Hiyaw ni Jongin at sumilip ang kambal mula sa ilalim ng kumot. “May baby na ulit tayo?” Tumango si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman na nangingilid na ang luha ay hindi makapaniwala sa narinig.

“Meron na.” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin na nahihirapang i-explain ang langit na nadarama ay napatingin sa kambal niya.

Bumelat siya dito at parang bata na nagsalita.

“Bleeeh! May baby boy na ang papa niyo! Bahala kayo!” Pang-aasar niya sa dalawa na sabay na umahon at niyakap ang leeg ng baba Kyungsoo nila.

“Okay! Amin lang si Baba!” Irap ni Nana pero niyakos ni Jongin ang mahal na asawa.

“Akin lang din ang baba niyo! Bahala kayo, iiwan ko kayo kay tito Ravi niyo sa linggo!” Pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang noo ng asawa niya.

“Kumalma ka nga!” Muling sinakop ng mga palad ni Jongin ang pisngi ng kanyang asawa.

“Baby ko! Ingatan natin si Nini Jr.! Hindi na ako makapaghintay na lumabas siya! Thank you mahal ko! Thank you mahal! Ikaw ang the best sa mundong ito! Mahal na mahal kita!” Humalakhak ang kambal at si Nana ay niyakap ang ama na pinapaliguan ng halik ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Papa haha bakit ka iyak?” Tinawanan pa ni Nana. Umiyak pa lalo si Jongin.

“Mahal kita Kyungsoo. Araw araw, palagi.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang mga masasayang luha ng asawa.

“Mahal din kita asawa ko, sobra sobra.”

Hindi man mayaman, isa lang ang sinisigurado ni Jongin sa pinakamamahal na asawa at iyon ay ang isang buo at masayang pamilya.

Si Kyungsoo at tanging kay Kyungsoo lamang ni Jongin matatagpuan ang kanyang _tahanan._


End file.
